Title Pending
by Kedrex
Summary: so I'm actually not giving a summary here Cuz I don't want to spoil the story. I'm rating this story M due to the language I'm going to use here.


Chapter 1

Xion sat in her room mulling over unpacked boxes. Her stuff finally arrived at her new home. 17 years old and just moved to twilight town with her parents. They were excited about the move, but Xion was not. She left her friends and entire life back in radiant garden. She was nobody here. She didn't have friends here. She knew no one. All she knew was that she felt alone.

A knock could be heard coming from her door. "Xion," she heard her mother call before she opened the door to see the boxes had been untouched. "You're not going to unpack?"

Xion gazed at the pile of boxes with a blank stare. She wasn't really wanting to unpack anything. So much effort had gone into fixing up her last room, and she would only be here until she graduated and went off to college. It seemed like a waste of time if she was only going to end up taking it down in a year. "I don't think so," she replied.

Her mother gave her a sort of sad look. "Honey, I know you weren't exactly thrilled to move here, but this will be good for us. And you know you can talk to me about anything. Boys, clothes, gossip... Anything."

Xion internally scoffed at her mother's obvious attempt to pry into her life. "I'm gonna go out actually. Get a feel for the city"." She grabbed her skateboard and rushed out the door passed her mom before she could say anything else. Down the stairs she went with one goal in mind. To get away. The second she opened the door her face was met with heat she wasn't used to. Radiant Garden never got this hot. It was 70 degrees Fahrenheit year round there, but this was clearly somewhere in the 80s or higher. Xion couldn't wear her hoodie like usual. Instead she wore white shorts and plain a black t shirt.

One thing she was liking about the city was all the downward streets. It made picking up speed easy. The problem is that it also means she'll have to walk home but it's worth it. She can use it as an excuse for being home late. The further down she went in the city the better she felt. The higher levels had too many stores and people. No real breathing room.

She wound up coming across what looked to be and old looking skate park. The gate was rusted and it had trash everywhere. But most of all, it was empty, aside from 2 other boys. They didn't look like pros but they certainly weren't novices. One had brown spiky hair, while the other boy was taller and had short silver hair.

"Hey," spoke a boy's voice from behind her. He looked exactly like the brown haired boy except his spikes were black. He had piercing yellow eyes and wore a black t shirt accompanied by black shorts and shoes. He carried with him a skateboard of his own,covered in random stickers. "I've never seen you before. You new around here?"

"Yeah, just moved here from Radiant Garden."

"Holy shit," he replied sitting down next to her. "Isn't that place big, fancy, and expensive as fuck to live in?" He was right. Only high society and moderately wealthy people could even afford to live there. Xion's family wasn't rich but they sure didn't struggle money wise. "What're you doing in Twilight Town?"

Xion already dreaded the question. She'd asked it so many times. Why? Why couldn't it have waited for one more year? "My mom got a promotion at her job. She works for Wayfinder Inc. and they're setting up a facility here in town. She's gonna be the head manager in a few weeks. So we moved." Away from everyone and everything she cared about. "I came out here to get away from the new place."

"I get it. Not a fan of the new place?" She replied shaking her head no. "Moving sucks. I get it. I'm actually from the dark city. It was always dark and stormy there. I still miss it from time to time though." Xion understood the feeling all too well. Radiant Garden was always warm and inviting as a city. It's name alone drew crowds in like moths to a flame, making it very crowded. And she hated feeling crowded, but still missed home. "By the way, I never got your name. I'm Vanitas Void." He held is hand out as a friendly gesture. Xion smiled softly and shook his hand.

"I'm Xion Crown. It's nice to meet you Vanitas."

**A/N Hey guys Kedrex is back with a new story. so I won't get into detail with where I've been. So long story short, got busy, couldn't focus on writing. simple as that. I won't make promises of having chapters out soon Cuz life is unpredictable. let me know what you guys thought of this little teaser. also the title will be decided by the readers. after say chapter 5 or 6 I'll ask people to leave their suggestions in the review box. If there are questions left for me I will address them in the next chapter's authors note (A/N). Until next time, stay awesome.**


End file.
